Getting Pooled
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: As Jenny is training to become an Avenger, she meets an odd stranger. He drags her on a wild adventure. It all seems like fun, puns, and games...until some identities almost get stolen, and the man has many secrets. Can she trust him? (Rated T for violence)


**Getting Pooled**

 **Hi everyone! So, this is a cross-over of the episode of The Ultimate Spider-Man: Ultimate Deadpool. It's a great episode! If you haven't seen it, I recommend it- it's hilarious!**

 **To continue what I call "The Jennifer Robinson Series", here's a one shot of her meeting Deadpool. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Marvel Characters**

"Take ten!" Agent Coulson yelled out, just as Jennifer Robinson had taken down the last robot. After two weeks being back on Earth, Jenny finally decided to join the Avengers. She had marched into the tower, went to the front desk, and proclaimed she was Jennifer Robinson. She was nearly knocked down by Thor, who was overjoyed to see her there. She had met with Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. She had also met Natasha Romanov, and Clint Barton. They all seemed an interesting bunch, and yet they welcomed her warmly.

Erik Selvig, who she called 'uncle', had told her why she would be getting a little special treatment. He told her that her father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. This came as no surprise to Jenny. She was told he kept it a secret to protect her.

She could understand that.

Most of her family didn't know about her reputation as a hero. She didn't want any of them to get involved. But even with all her efforts, her cousin was the only one to find out.

Now, her friend Jane Foster, knew too. The battle against Long Fang was over, and it seemed to strengthen their friendship. Jane gave Jenny her support for joining the Avengers.

Now here she was, training with other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents-in-training. They all seemed nervous about her being around. Jenny wasn't sure if it was because she was training for The Avengers Initiative, or because she was Charles Robinson's daughter. Apparently, he was very fierce…even though Jenny knew him to be a kind, gentle, and loving father. But she didn't let that get to her. She had what it took to be an Avenger…she should be proud and confident…right?

The thing was, Jenny didn't feel confident…even if she had passed all of Coulson's tests and was called 'the best fighter of the class'…she didn't feel confident…

Jenny was tired. Apart from getting ready to go to graduate school, and claiming to have a 'Stark Internship', she was not getting the sleep she needed. As a teen, she could stay up until 2am, or later, and be fine for school the next day…and take afternoon naps of course…

As she got into college, her sleep called for going to bed earlier. She had been keeping a healthier schedule up, until her best friend died…

Jenny didn't get nightmares as often when she first became "The Painter", but ever since Audrey Mayfield had been shot, Jenny had been having nightmares. Now, they were getting worse. Usually, the scene of Audrey's death would replay in her mind, over, and over again. She would toss and turn and wake up in the middle of the night, sweating.

Last night, she had a different dream. She saw the tunnel, never-ending…with that great Wolf, Fenrir running at her side. She saw Loki, chained, burned, and eyes closed tightly. She saw that bald woman, Nebula, ready to strike her sword at Jenny…ready to kill… and then she saw what looked like a large man, but with purple skin, and an evil smirk on his face. Jenny had awoken, screaming that morning. She had to relax before getting up to get ready, only to realize she had overslept. She didn't have time to take a shower. She had to rush out into the rain. She rushed into the training room, soaking wet.

Still, she managed to take out robots to relieve her stress. Once Coulson had called out to them to take a break, she gasped and balanced her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Robinson, that means you too!" Coulson said loudly, as he walked over to her.

Jenny nodded slightly, and then straightened.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Jenny could catch the concern in his voice.

"I…I'm fine…" Jenny replied, breathing heavily.

"You look exhausted." Coulson commented. "What was the holdup this morning?"

"I… woke up late." Jenny replied. Coulson had seemed intimidating when Jenny first arrived, but his gentle vibe towards her made her feel as though she could tell him anything.

"Bad nights?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Jenny wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about her nightmares, or her anxiety.

"It's all right," Coulson patted her back when she didn't reply. "If you would like to talk to someone about it, I can set you up with someone. A lot of us have gone through what you're going through. Some of us still are… I'm sure someone would love to lend an ear, even if we're not the best of therapists."

"Thanks…but I'm good." Jenny replied.

Coulson just smiled at her and nodded. "Very well, why don't you take fifteen? Hit the showers."

~jb~

After Jenny had finished her shower, she went into the game room. The Avengers Tower owned an old Pacman arcade game, and it was Jenny's favorite, besides the foosball table…and the Wii…

But her attention was grabbed when she realized there was also a mini-basketball court. She quickly walked in and began to dribble the ball and shoot some hoops. She heard voices from behind her.

"Don't bother." She heard a man's voice say.

"Why not? I like 'em short." Another man replied. Jenny turned to see a group of people walk into the court.

"Sorry, we don't mean to disturb you." A young woman with long, brown hair greeted her. "I'm Wanda, we were going to teach Vision how to play, but we can wait…unless you want to join us…"

Jenny looked over at one of the men…or he appeared to be a man. Vision had red and blue skin, and a yellow gem on his forehead. He had beautiful, innocent, blue eyes that sparkled with curiosity. With them were two men with dark skin, one had a little facial hair.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He winked at her. "This other guy is Rhodey…or that's what we call him. What's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny… as in…Robinson?" Rhodey asked.

"You could say that." Jenny smiled as she continued to dribble.

"Well," Sam nodded. "Welcome to the Tower, why don't you pass that to me?"

Jenny only smiled and dodged as Sam reached for the ball.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that." Sam said, still smiling. Jenny only smiled back at him as she spun the ball on her finger.

"Impressive," Vision said.

"Come on Shorty," Sam still smiled, though Jenny could tell he was starting to lose his patience. "Gimme the ball."

Jenny quickly threw the ball behind her. She could hear the _swish_ as it flew through the basket.

"Don't call me short." Jenny retorted before exiting the room. The four Avengers stared after her in awe.

"No wonder they called her in." Rhodey commented.

~jb~

Jenny went to explore more of the Tower. They had a beautiful dojo, a kitchen, a T.V. room, a gym on the ceiling…

Jenny had come across a computer room. She wondered what it was for. She peered in to see it was a computer lab, free for anyone who needed to use one. But she was also shocked to find a person in there…

"Woah!" He turned around in the chair and looked right at her. "Does anyone smell strawberry-short-paint?"

Jenny didn't respond. She couldn't help but to stare… this man was wearing a full, red, body-suit with black accents. She wasn't able to see his eyes through his mask. They only looked like white slits that seemed to have a lot of expression.

"It's… it's been a long day…" Jenny could only think to reply. She was offended at the 'short' comment, but was too surprised to respond. "I'm sorry, but…who are you?"

"Dang skippy! Where are my manners?!" He laughed, standing up to walk toward her and shake her hand. "The name's Deadpool! It rhymes with 'no school', 'too cool', 'ain't no fool', and… 'I'm the best there is at what I do'ool!'"

"Um…okay…?" Jenny replied. "And my name is Jenny…not sure what it rhymes with…"

"I'll help you come up with rhymes for "Painter" later!" Deadpool waved her off. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I need to use the little boy's computer!" He turned back to the computer and hastily began to type.

"Okay…" Jenny hesitated. "Are you…one of the Avengers?"

"Nah!" Deadpool snorted. "I have worked with Fury in the past. He told me if he had a son, he'd want him to be just like me, and gave me an eyepatch! And I still wear it under my mask!"

"Oh, I see…" Jenny said. "So… if I may ask…why are you here?"

"I'm on an important mission! I'm looking for The Taskmaster's base… I'm tracking down Agent McGuffin."

"Agent Mc-who…? What did he do?"

"Hey, now you can rhyme!" Deadpool cheered. "He's a double agent who stole a profile of secret identities…specifically of those who do not wish to share them."

"Woah!" Jenny gasped. "That's _really_ serious! Why isn't Fury on this?!"

"Well, rumor has it he left the USB in a hotel bathroom, so I can see why he's wanting to be discreet… You wanna come? It'll be fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Jenny hesitated. She wasn't sure about this strange…guy. And she had just barely met him. But she felt…accepted by him. She couldn't figure out why, but there was something about him that she wanted to trust… there were certainly hidden secrets behind that mask, and she was curious about him.

"I wouldn't mind a fieldtrip…" Jenny admitted. She pulled out her phone to text Coulson.

 _I gotta run, something's come up._

A moment later, Coulson responded. _All right, see you later. Get a good night's sleep._

"I'm free." Jenny announced.

"Awesome!" Deadpool cheered. "Today, you are no longer a painter! Today, you become a ninja… a painting ninja!"

 _If he's not with the Avengers…how does he know who I am?_ Jenny thought. She wondered if she could get answers from him, but first, to get back the files.

~jb~

Jenny found herself sitting in the back of a nice jet. She looked out the window as Deadpool drove confidently.

"Where do you get a jet like this?" Jenny asked.

"Well, it was a gift from Tony Stark!" Deadpool replied boldly.

"Really? Stark gave you this?!" Jenny gasped.

"Yep!"

"Huh," Jenny looked out the window again for a while before speaking up again. "So…who are you, really? How did you start with Fury?"

"Origin story time!" Deadpool shouted. "Ever since I can remember, I've always been a fighter. It was like genetic engineering or…whatever. I didn't pay attention in social studies. I was a normal baby for thirty seconds, then evil, non-painting, ninjas stole my Mama…" He sniffed, as though he was crying, but he seemed to regain himself quickly. "Nick Fury saw my awesome, took me in, suckled me on the sweet milk of justice!"

"Oh…kay…?" Jenny stammered.

"You're a good listener, I like you!" Deadpool complimented. "Tell you what, ditch the Avengers! Go free-lancin' like me! There's lots of fun, and lots of money!"

"Well…" Jenny hesitated. "I sort of was…free-lancing…but with my friends. But I was never paid."

"Well, you've been free-lancin' the wrong way, hon!" Deadpool replied.

Before either of them could say more, something caught Jenny's eye.

"I think a missile is aimed at us!" Jenny gasped.

"No worries!" Deapool steered the jet, just missing the missile.

"More are coming!" Jenny shouted.

"Time to eject!" Deapool cheered, sounding happier than he should've been. He reached under his seat and tugged at a leaver. Suddenly, Jenny found herself flying upward. She watched as the jet she was in moments ago get blown to bits. Jenny quickly unfastened the seatbelt, and quickly reached for one of her nun chucks. Twisting it slightly, it expanded into a staff. Then pushing a button, wings popped out. Jenny managed to start flying on her glider before she could fall too far. But she was still only able to drift so far before she landed in a tree.

"Ow!" Jenny cried, feeling scratches all over her face and arms. She noticed Deadpool floating down with ease with a parachute.

"Haha!" He laughed as he landed on the ground. "Our landings were so different!"

"Ugh!" Jenny grumbled as she climbed down the tree. "Are you crazy?!" She scoffed, walking over to him and brushing leaves out of her hair. "If it weren't for my glider, I'd be…paint paste right now!"

"C'mon! If you wanna be more like me, you gotta learn to live a little, Painty! And eat more fish sticks! They're brain food!" Deadpool replied.

"Stop with that…happy attitude of yours!" Jenny snapped. "It's making me feel sick!"

"It's okay if you puke, I brought gum!" Deadpool reassured.

"You know," Jenny mused. "I'm starting to rethink this little fieldtrip… Just tell me what your plan is."

"Okay, we go into that compound, find Agent McGuffin, snag the list, then un-alive Taskmaster and his henchmen, got it?" Deadpool replied, taking out his swords.

"Wait… _un-alive_ them?!" Jenny repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," Deadpool replied. "Here's the thing, I can't really say the 'K' word out loud…it's like a weird mental tick." He admitted, chuckling. "We're going to destroy them, making them disappear, sleep them with the fishes…" Suddenly, his manner became a little dark. "We'll 'K' word them!"

"'K' word…?" Jenny thought for a moment, scratching her head. "You mean…you want to _kill_ them?!"

"Whoa! Yeah! It does sound bad when you say it out loud!" Deadpool gasped. His happy mannerism seemed to return. "And yes, we're going to un-alive them!" He took off toward the compound.

"You can't un-alive them!" Jenny called after him. "You can't un-alive anyone! Deadpool! Wait!" She chased after him.

Running towards the front gate, Deadpool threw a grenade and continued to run towards it as it exploded. Both swords unsheathed, he looked around before he began to attack the guards. Before he could take a slice at one, Jenny jumped in and took his swords. Jenny moved so quickly, Deadpool barely saw her.

"I said no!" Jenny said sternly, before kicking a few guards, only knocking them out.

"Boy, you've got a short fuse!" Deadpool commented, lighting a bomb.

" _EXCUSE ME!?_ " Jenny snapped.

But Deadpool ignored her and tossed the bomb at some guards running toward them. Jenny jumped and kicked it away from them. The guards looked at it in surprise and began to run, but the bomb went off and knocked them all to their feet.

More guards appeared and began to shoot at Deadpool, who began to break-dance to avoid the bullets. He then lunged at them, but Jenny tripped him and the two guards in the process.

"What's your problem, Painty?" Deadpool asked, sound a little irritated.

"The problem is, you tried to blow those guys up!" Jenny retorted.

"Ugh," Deadpool let out an exasperated sigh. "Guilt over a little spilled guts! I used to be the same…I bet you have a little angle on your shoulder telling you that un-aliving someone is bad! I'll tell ya, that's S.H.I.E.L.D. brain-washing 101! You wanna make the big bucks? You gotta break the rules for once!"

"You're not a free-lance hero!" Jenny accused. "You're a mercenary! You'll do anything for money! Well, forget it! If you must know, I have killed people! But I only do that if I have no other choice!"

"Okay," Deadpool replied, seeming a little defensive, perhaps offended. "Miss Goody-Two-Swords! That's cool…righteous! But the bad guys ain't gonna return the favor." After he said this, arrows flew into his back, but he remained still as though nothing happened.

"Uh…ow?" Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, whatevs," Deadpool reached back and began to pull out the arrows. "You know, I gotta healing factor that makes Wolverine go 'uh, I wish I had Deadpool's healing factor, bub!' Ha! It's all in my origin story: Once, a nerdy little kid fell into a radioactive swimming pool, and he emerged with incredible powers!"

"Enough!" Jenny shouted.

"So… you're the Painter." A rough voice said from behind her. "So nice of you to visit my school. Unfortunately, I'm no longer excepting any applicants." The man was wearing what looked like a suit of armor. He wore a white hood, and his face was hidden by a creepy mask that looked like a skull. Jenny could only guess this was Taskmaster.

"We've come for the list of identities, Taskmaster, and for Agent McGuffin!" Jenny pointed at him.

"Who's we?" Taskmaster asked, not sounding the least bit intimidated.

"Me and Dead…" Jenny looked around to see Deadpool had disappeared. "Deadpool…?"

"Deadpool?!" Taskmaster repeated, backing away from Jenny. "He's here?!" He nearly tripped over one of the unconscious bodies of his henchmen. "What?" He turned to see they were all lying on the ground, knocked out.

 _Guess I'm not the only fast one…_ Jenny mused.

Taskmaster looked up to see Deadpool standing right in front of him. "BOGADEEBOO!" He yelled. Taskmaster gasped and stepped away.

"Did ya miss me?" Deadpool asked.

"You're insane to come here!" Taskmaster said, trying not to sound scared. "I will destroy you!" He went to attack Deadpool, but Jenny stepped in and twisted his arm behind his back. She quickly kicked him down.

"He may be annoying and crazy, but he's with me!" Jenny said.

"You little runt!" Taskmaster quickly stood.

"You ya callin' runt?!" Jenny snapped, lunging at him. She seemed to have the upper hand at the moment, until she noticed Taskmaster was becoming a better fighter. She wondered if he had similar training as she did. She decided to use a trick her Sensei taught her. It was his own invention, and only she knew of it. It was an aim toward a particular spot on the stomach. She tried it a few times, and it seemed to throw Taskmaster off. Suddenly, he hit her in the stomach-the exact way Sensei Kaizen had taught her. Jenny was winded, and she fell to her knees, in shock…

 _There's…there's no way…_ Jenny's mind raced. _He…he didn't tell anyone else about that trick…how did…? Did he copy me?!_

Jenny jumped out of the way before Taskmaster could do anything else. Deadpool quickly took over, attacking Taskmaster.

"Careful!" Jenny called out to him. "I think he learns to copy your fighting skills just by watching you!"

"Maybe _your_ moves, Painty!" Deadpool replied, knocking Taskmaster down. "But not _these!_ " Deadpool began to dance. "Oooh! How'd you like iiiiiiiiiiit! Yeah!"

Taskmaster stood and ran at Deadpool, howling. Deadpool quickly dodged and Taskmaster fell to the ground. He tried again, but missed a second time. "Too fast!" Deadpool cheered. "I'm gonna catch ya! I'm gonna catch ya!" Taskmaster lunged at him for a third time, but Deadpool kicked him away. "I wanna tell ya, I wanna tell ya! Uh-huh! I'm shaking my milkshake!" Taskmaster attempted to attack him once more, but missed again.

Deadpool pulled out a rocket-launcher from his pouch. "Open-up wide, Tasky!"

"No!" Jenny said, kicking the weapon from Deadpool's grasp.

"You know, sometimes you are just no fun!" Deadpool shouted.

"We'll discuss our little lessons of fun later." Jenny said, jumping in front of Taskmaster before he could run away. She grabbed another nun chuck and shot out a net, trapping Taskmaster.

Jenny and Deadpool ran into the building. She ran towards large computer screens. She looked to see what identities had been downloaded. She sighed in relief when there had been only one…but it was hers.

"Oh shi…" Jenny stopped herself and bit her tongue. Ever since she met Captain America, she had been trying to swear less… not that she cussed very often. But she was glad her identity was the only one that was discovered. She guessed that's how Taskmaster knew who she was…but how did Deadpool know?

A beeping noise pulled Jenny away from her thoughts. She looked to see another file almost downloaded. A picture came up. It looked like a man, wearing a red and blue suit. Jenny recognized him as Spider-Man. She had only seen him on You-Tube, but heard that Tony Stark was interested in recruiting him.

"Let's get the S.H.I.E.L.D. drive out of here before anyone else's identity is discovered." Jenny decided, unplugging the drive.

"Wait, wait! I wanted to watch that one!" Deadpool protested. "Oh, come on! No-wait! Let me guess! He's… Aaron Applebottom! Aaron Astin! Aaron Antwater!"

"Are you gonna guess every name from A to Z until you get the right one?" Jenny asked.

"…Nnnnnnnooooooooo… Barry Barenton!"

"You're not well." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Heheh, I know!" Deadpool replied cheerfully.

"Besides," Jenny walked out of the building. "Your guess is as good as mine. I've never met him." Jenny pulled out her watch.

"Cool! What's that?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm gonna call S.H.I.E.L.D." Jenny replied. "So, they can pick up the file, and Taskmaster."

"Oops!" Deadpool reached over and smashed Jenny's watch. "You broke it!"

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Jenny demanded. "That was a gift from Stark, idiot!"

"Ugh, Painter," Taskmaster spoke up. "If you'd studied with me instead of The Avengers, you might not be so naïve. Who do you think I stole the drive from in the first place?"

"Agent McGuffin?" Jenny asked.

"Ha!" Deadpool sneered. "Confession time!" Jenny slowly turned to Deadpool. "Yeah, it was me."

" _You?!_ " Jenny gasped.

"And there is no Agent McGuffin!" Deadpool continued. "And also, I stole the list from S.H.I.E.L.D. but Taskmaster swiped it when I left my pouches in the potty…"

"What?" Jenny gasped again.

"Dude, couldn't help it!" Deadpool defended. "I had Indian food, my legs went numb- I was in there for so long!"

" _You_ stole the list?!" Jenny asked. "Why?!" _That's how he knew who I was!_

Deadpool laughed. "To sell it, silly! Ca-ching! Tell you what- ditch the Avengers and I'll cut you ten percent. We can be a team!"

Jenny growled and pushed Deadpool away from her.

"So…we're gonna fight now?" Deadpool asked, taking her hint.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jenny retorted.

"Okay," Deadpool shrugged. "Boom."

Jenny looked to see he had lit a bomb and attached it to her belt.

"Really?" Jenny looked back up at him. "I hate you Deadpool!"

"I know you mean 'Love'!" Deadpool replied.

Jenny jumped up and kicked the bomb away, ripping off her belt.

"Are you out of your mind?" She shouted.

"Totally!" Deapool said. "But I know that list is gonna make some super-villain very happy, and that's gonna make me super rich!" He turned to her again, and suddenly became dark as he had earlier. "So, hand it over, and I'll only _partially un-alive you!_ "

"Yikes…" Jenny breathed. Deadpool knocked her down, pinning her. She felt something move under her back. Deadpool looked up to see arrows flying toward him.

"Duck!" Jenny shouted, pulling him towards the ground.

"Goose!"

"This place has booby traps!" Jenny stated, standing up.

"Haha! You said traps!" Deadpool giggled. Jenny kicked him and the two were caught in a battle once more.

"You're just as bad as Taskmaster!" Jenny said.

"Sometimes," Deadpool replied. "Sometimes I'm bad for money, and sometimes I'm good for money! As long as I'm having fun with said money, I make my own rules… what was that?" Deadpool had stepped on another trigger. Bombs went flying upward. Deadpool jumped up. Jenny jumped out of the way. Once he landed, their battle continued.

"You can't just do whatever you want without consequences!" Jenny told him. "That's how people get hurt!"

"Come on! You sound just like Fury!" Deadpool returned. "Except, not as cool! How about if I pop out your eye?!"

"You're good!" Jenny retorted. "For a total psycho!"

"Oh! The insult game!" Deadpool paused and clapped his hands. "They should call you the elevator operator! 'Cause you're bringing me down! Or tonsils, 'cause you a pain in da neck!"

"Lame! You can't attack me with puns!" Jenny snapped.

"Puns and bullets and pointy things, yes I can!" Deadpool replied.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't ya?" Jenny asked, before kicking him in the face. He pulled out a gun and began to shoot at her. "Fight me any way you want, you're not getting that list! And I'll put you in the funny farm, where you belong!"

"Don't count your chickens just yet! I can pun fight until the cows come home!"

"How about these?" Jenny shot some ninja-stars at his gun, blocking the opening.

"I guess I walked into that one…" Deadpool tossed the gun aside.

"Don't you ever take anything seriously?" Jenny asked him. "Your training? The rules? Responsibilities?"

"Forget the Avengers!" Deadpool snapped, pulling out his swords again. "Forget rules! Forget that these shiny sticks are swords and hop right on!"

"That's it." Jenny smiled calmly. "I'm throwing the book at you!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Deadpool retorted. "By throwing a book at me?"

"I would if I could." Jenny admitted before punching him in the face. "But I think my training for _pun-_ fu has ended for today."

"Morality… ha!" Deadpool scoffed. "You know we all don't have the luxury of morals! Have I told you my origin story?"

"Twice!" Jenny replied. "How about telling me the truth?"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Deadpool shouted. Jenny only glared at him. "Fine! So, once there was a man, a weird, special man. His life was a toilet! Maybe someone treated him badly, maybe he got hurt by bad people! So maybe Fury's training was the push he needed. He seemed fine, until he realized it was more fun to laugh at the _pain_! To hurt those who hurt you times a thousand! _Forget it!_ You wouldn't understand…" He trailed off.

"Perhaps I do…" Jenny admitted. "My best friend was shot…and I wanted to hurt the man who did it to her… but lately, I realized that isn't going to make the pain go away. Trust me."

"Okay," Deadpool sighed. "You beat me fair and square kiddo. I can feel emotions and stuff. So, I'm gonna go home and cry myself to sleep on my bed made of money!"

"Wait!" Jenny stopped him. "Don't you want to face Fury? Fix things? Believe it or not, I actually want to be friends with you! … maybe _I'm_ going crazy…"

"Aw! So sweet of you to say that, Jenny!" Deadpool seemed cheerful again. "I'd ask you out, but it's not in the plan."

"Plan?" Jenny asked. "What plan?"

"Break the forth wall time!" Deadpool cheered again. "So, the reason we can't date is because the writer has you paired up with someone else." He winked at Jenny.

"The writer?" Jenny repeated. "What are you talking about…? What do you mean I'm paired with someone else?"

"You know, the writer? Some chick writing fanfiction in her early twenties. I'm not sure if she has a lot of readers… Hi May!" He waved.

"Okay, but if you know something about my love-life, what is it?!" Jenny demanded.

"Now, now, I can't give spoilers!" Deadpool began to walk away. "The only spoiler I can give is that we'll meet again! Don't worry!"

"At least give me a hint!" Jenny pleaded. "What does his name start with? Is it a T? Is it a D? Please tell me it's Dean!"

"Bye Painty! And don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" Deadpool waved.


End file.
